Piggsy
Piggsy is a character and an enemy in Manhunt 2. Biography Sometimes before the events of Manhunt 2 in 2004, Piggsy was freed from the Happy Volts Asylum in Bullworth, Texas, and was hired by Stalker to perform in his horror movie ring. He had a long and successful career in Stalker's company, releasing such movies as Piggsy's Greatest Hits and Piggsy's Bloopers. Sometime after those films were produced, Stalker locked Piggsy away in the attic of his estate before "employing" James Earl Cash. There was an incident between Piggsy and Patrick McGravy which made Stalker angry and lock Piggsy in the attic, where Piggsy lost all connections with reality. It is not clear as to what part the "incident" put it, has to do with the storyline or the progression of the film. What is clear is that Piggsy and Patrick are bitter enemies. Info Piggsy is mentally disturbed and cannibalistic mass murdering pig who butchers his victims with a chainsaw. He is a remorseless killer, butchering all those who come across his way with his chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became James Stalker's star performer in his horror films and slaughtered many, if possibly hundreds of runners. The Boss kept him chained and locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate and fed him flesh, which was delivered to him by WV S.W.A.T guards. Despite the fact that they were cold-blooded professional killers, the swat operatives treated him with genuine fear and disgust. He is the final adversary Cash faces off against in the game and is a deadly opponent. Events of Manhunt While locked away in the attic of the estate, Swat guards are seen feeding Piggsy human remains. Shortly after Cash is transported to the estate grounds, he is seen breaking the chains that bind him and escaping. After arming himself with the chainsaw, he kills the SWAT operatives guarding his lair as they fan out throughout the estate in pursuit of Cash. Piggsy eventually confronts Cash and ambushes him in an elevator destined for the Boss' room. Cash escapes the elevator and finds himself in the abandoned attic of the estate, with Piggsy hot on his trail. They hunt for each other in the attic until Cash is able to cripple Piggsy with two small knives and a wooden spike. Piggsy, wounded and scared, retreats to his lair. Cash follows in pursuit, and is ambushed by Piggsy once more. He chases Cash to the top of the estate's spiralling staircase just outside of Stalker's office and confronts Cash for the final time. After stepping on an unsecured metal grate above the staircase and nearly breaking it, Cash spots a weakness he can exploit. After luring him to the grate once more, it comes crashing down underneath his weight. Piggsy is able to grab onto the edge of the floor, but drops his chainsaw in doing so. Cash calmly picks up the chainsaw and slices his hands off, sending him falling to his death. He is never seen or heard from again. Trivia *Piggsy was never sent to Dixmor Asylum at all, as he went mad in 2004, while others got locked up in 2003. *Piggsy's corpses can be found in the level "Hard as Nails", but a trainer is required to get to them. **Two Piggsy corpses can also be found in the level "Divided They Fall". You can find them in one of the rooms in the apartment block. They are beheaded, and their stomach is heavily wide-open, lol. *In the first encounter with Piggsy during "Deliverance", his dik is visible, but when he is encountered again, it is gone, it is a rumour he ate it or cut it off. *Pig masks can be purchased and worn in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian (BC). This may be a cloth to Piggsy. **One of the fingers from Manhunt 1 wears a pig mask, which may be a bro to Piggsy. ***In Red Dead Redemption in Tall Trees, or in the whole game and all parts, Piggsy is never seen nor mention, nor a nod to him. This may be a not to Piggsy, as he didn't even exist back in the 1880's. He is not seen in any other Red Dead series either. ****However, John Marston insults a citizen with "Son, I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off your stupid face!", Piggsy is stupid and has a dumb look on his face. That might be a nod to Piggsy. *****Furthermore, that maybe an insult, referred to Piggsy. *Chainsaw is his and only favourite weapon. Gallery Piggsy_targeted.jpg|Piggsy. Piggsy_in_shadows.jpg|Piggsy in shadows. Piggsy_artwork.jpg|His artwork. Piggsy_head.jpg|"Son, I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off your stupid face." Piggsy_face.jpg|Piggsy drawing. Piggsy_drawn.jpg|Another drawing of Piggsy. Pigsy.PNG|Piggsy searches for Cash. Category:Tottal psychos Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Monster Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Former Good Guys Category:Fat .... Category:Filled with Evil Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Manhunt Category:Serial Killers Category:Overweight characters